poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora's Adventures of Runaway Brain
Sora's Adventures of Runaway Brain is another upcoming Kingdom Hearts Crossover film planned to be Made by TheAngryPepe. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future as part of a double feature. Plot In the cartoon, Mickey is hooked on a Mortal Kombat-style video game based on Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs when Minnie arrives to find that Mickey forgot their dating anniversary. Mickey comes up with a last-minute idea to take her to a miniature golf course. Showing her a newspaper, Minnie misinterprets and thinks Mickey is taking her to Hawaii, a trip that would cost $999.99. An excited Minnie skips out the door before Mickey can set her straight, causing Mickey to worry about how to earn so much money. Pluto shows his master the "help wanted" ads, and Mickey finds an ad for work with a mad scientist, named Dr. Frankenollie (an inside joke reference to Disney animators Frank Thomas and Ollie Johnston, while also referring to Frankenstein) for a day of "mindless work" that would instantly give him $999.99. Mickey goes to the home of the simian Dr. Frankenollie (played by Kelsey Grammer of Frasier fame, also known for Sideshow Bob from The Simpsons). When he knocks the door, Mickey gets sucked downward through a trap door into Frankenollie's laboratory, where Frankenollie plans to switch Mickey's brain with that of his monster, Julius (portrayed by perennial nemesis Black Pete). Although Dr. Frankenollie is killed in the experiment, the brain transfer is a success, with Mickey's mind ending up in Julius' giant body, and Julius finding himself in control of Mickey's body. The dimwitted and insane Julius finds Mickey's wallet in his pocket and, finding a photo of Minnie, is instantly smitten with her. He escapes the laboratory on a hunt for Minnie, whom he finds shopping for a bathing suit. When the real Mickey (in Julius' body) shows up to save his girlfriend, Minnie screams for help and runs until Mickey convinces her of who he is. Julius continues to pursue Minnie, leading to an epic battle between the two of them ("Go get em, Mickey," cheers Minnie. "Rip his ears off!"). During the course of their battle, Julius and Mickey fall onto electric wires, which cause their minds to transfer back to their correct bodies. Although Julius is more of a threat than ever now that he is again in control of his own monstrous body, Mickey manages to subdue him and save Minnie. Julius falls from the tall building with a bungee rope, which then winds itself up and down like a yo-yo. The closing scene of the film finds Mickey and Minnie on their way to Hawaii, with Julius providing the horsepower for their inner tube as he swims towards the same photo Mickey had in his wallet that Julius saw before. Trivia Pappy Polie, Uncle Gizmo, Karen Rooney, Pollie Pi, McKenzie Fox, C-3PO and R2-D2 will Guest Star in This Film. This short film will be part of a double feature with Sora's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven. Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Sora's adventures series